


Art for The Monarch Butterfly

by khalexx



Series: Hannibal-esque art [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands Big Bang, Murder Husbands Big Bang 2018, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalexx/pseuds/khalexx
Summary: My art for the amazing fic The Monarch Butterfly by HigherMagic for the Murder Husbands Big Bang





	Art for The Monarch Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Monarch Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547066) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> I loved working on this. Here’s a big thank you to the mods holding this event and to my awesome working partner and collaborator, HigherMagic :) 
> 
> The fic rocks! Seriously, go read it :) I hope you will have as much fun reading as I did!
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547066?view_full_work=true)  
> [My art on tumblr](https://khalexx.tumblr.com/post/179851135305/my-art-for-highermagics-amazing-fic-the-monarch)

**Title:** The Monarch Butterfly

 **Author:** HigherMagic

 **Artist:** khalexx

 **Rating:**  Explicit

 **Length:** 32,000 words

 **Pairings:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (background Alana Bloom/Margot Verger)

 **Warnings (for the fic):**  Graphic depictions of violence, canon-typical violence, past MCD, really graphic murder scenes and fight scenes, obsessive behavior (not Hannigram)

**Story summary**

In a world where people stop aging at 25 until they find their soulmate, Will and Alana are roommates. Will is a writer, using his time served at the FBI to inspire his stories. But his muse has run dry, and in its place are nightmares of another life he doesn’t remember living. He meets Hannibal, who has aged from a past life with a soulmate taken from him too soon. If a soulmate dies of anything except natural causes, they are reincarnated into a new body. He remembers Will, would know him anywhere, and Will is quickly sucked into the mystery of his own murder. As well as that, there’s a serial killer, the Monarch, trying to catch his attention, and as Will recovers his memories, it becomes obvious that their lives, both past and present, are all deeply intertwined.

 

* * *

 

 

**Cover art**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Illustrations**

 

****

“Oh, sweet boy,” his mirror says. His smile doesn’t change. “He’s eating. You should know better than to come between a predator and their meal.”

A hand touches Will’s shoulder and he flinches, whirling around. He expects to see the Monarch, and indeed, he does, but the man’s eyes, the sweep of his dark hair, is familiar. Too familiar. Another mirror. Will’s eyes widen and he steps back, and the butterfly over the man’s mouth flutters away, revealing a missing jaw, bloodied upper teeth that are bare and grinning at him.

 

\-----

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Story dividers**

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback! So if you stop to comment or give me some kudos, ya'll make my day ;)  
> ❤


End file.
